Azeroth High School Yearbook
by crazieanimefan1
Summary: Prequel to World of Warcraft: A Modern Tale. High School was a place were memories were made. Before things seemed hectic, the part of life known as being a teenager was well among the group, at first total strangers. Azeroth High School would be where legends would be made. Thanks to the Sin Dorei Templar for use of their characters as always!
1. The New Student

High School.

The passage of time for any child.

In Azeroth, children did the same there. The place had a large high school, mixed with both Alliance and Horde students, yet many stayed with their own troops. The parking lot was full of cars, teachers and students alike. The school itself had three floors and uniforms were required, red for Horde students, blue for Alliance.

Those in between, green.

For one student in particular, it was the first time she had ever been in any school. The fact was, she was home schooled a good while. There were reasons behind that and now reasons she had to go to school.

And she wore a green uniform.

Her long brown hair was in a ponytail. Her glowing blue eyes scanned all nervously as she noticed a few stop to look at her. She was thin, but well proportioned. Yet at her side was a young white tiger, a sign of a budding hunter. Her long ears showed three earrings in each ear.

She was a high elf…and one that hadn't ever been seen in the school before.

"Let's see…" the secretary said in the office sorting through some paperwork with quick fingers. The gnome lady studied the schedules carefully and smiled looking up through thick rimmed red glasses. "Kalista Sunstrider?"

"Yeah, that's me," the high elf said. "My dad came by and finished the paperwork, right?"

"Yes he did," the gnome said smiling. "Yet I was expecting an orc."

"Oh no," Kali said holding her hands up in surrender with a small chuckle. "I'm adopted. Sorry for the mix up."

"It's quite fine," the gnome said as she handed her a piece of paper. "And here's your locker number. Welcome to Azeroth High, Miss Sunstrider."

Kali took the paper from her and smiled picking up her backpack. "Thanks." She smiled again and led the tiger out. Yet once outside, the smile disappeared as she sighed softly. "Expectin' an orc? Everyone knows Father ain't involved with a woman." Her voice was that of someone from the country, coming from being around a mix of people.

The locker wasn't too far thankfully as she opened it putting her stuff inside when she looked up hearing a commotion as she tilted her head seeing a group of guys with their jackets off and their eyes hidden behind shades. A few students seemed to run fast from them in fear as some shook. She merely raised a brow and resumed putting her things in her locker as she closed it.

Only then did she hear Kamara growl and shadows loom over her.

She turned around looking very unimpressed as the group circled around her. She in fact looked pretty bored. She merely looped under one of the orc's arms and walked off without a word to her first class before they had a chance to react. She found a desk to sit in as she pushed her bangs back a bit and had Kamara sit down.

"You're finally here!" a familiar voice shouted as she looked up.

Only now did she give a genuine smile.

"Baine, hi!" she said happily as she hugged the tauren teenager around his neck.

Baine Bloodhoof, the son of Cairne Bloodhoof and heir to his casino business, smiled and hugged back. The two were best friends, growing up together. He was her first friend actually when she arrived in Kalimdor. "So Thrall finally caved in?" he asked.

"What can I say? He couldn't juggle the business and teach me," she said chuckling. "Plus he thought I needed to be more social." She rolled her eyes. "Whatever that means."

"At least you're here," he said and sat down in a tauren sized desk nearby. "We'll have to eat lunch together."

"It's a date," she joked as he chuckled nodding. Yet he noticed his ears flatten as the group of boys came in the classroom as he grunted.

"Them again," he said lowly. "Stay away from them…they're a bunch of bullies and bastards."

"Already gave them the brush off," she said. "Don't worry on me." She resumed studying her book as she could feel the group move behind her. It was like one male from every race imaginable in Azeroth had come together to form some gang. She merely ignored them without a word.

"Hey, elf!" one hissed, the orc of the bunch as he raised his shades. "I'm talking to you, bitch!"

Crickets could've been chirping in Kali's mind, because she didn't give the time of day at all. She looked up as the teacher arrived and beckoned her to the front of the classroom as everyone stared in surprise at who she was.

"Class, let's welcome Kalista Sunstrider to our homeroom," the teacher, an undead woman, said. "She'll be with us starting today." She looked at Kali. "Tell us some of yourself."

"I prefer to be called Kali," Kali said as she looked at the class. "I'm a hunter in trainin' and I was home schooled, so this is my first time even bein' in a school. I live with my dad, Thrall and I have a few friends, one who's here." She smiled at Baine, who smiled back.

"You're the child Thrall adopted?!" a human girl asked.

"Yeah, I am," Kali said. "I'm a Sunstrider by birth."

"Our princess," a blood elf male said. Yet he and everyone else noticed a grimace come to Kali's face, one that only deepened into a darker look.

"I'm nobody's princess," she said quietly as she retreated to her seat. She took a breath to calm herself before listening to a few announcements as the teacher took roll and the class filed in different directions for their first classes.

Kali watched Baine go as she studied her paper. Because she was new, she knew she'd be tardy a number of times until she got the hang of things. She felt someone shove her as she caught herself.

"Oops, my bad," the goblin laughed as his friends laughed too.

She frowned at this. Yet she picked up her fallen backpack as she straightened up and fixed her skirt as she turned looking at the group of boys. "I'm sure ya'll have somethin' better to do like compare small dick sizes than to pick on others, so I'll leave ya'll to your incompetence," she said and walked off while several students gave her shocked looks.

She had balls enough to say stuff like that! And to this gang?!

She was smarter than many could give her credit for!

Kali's first class, it seemed, was World History. She walked in seeing a few blood elves working on a project as she saw them bow to her. "Please, don't," she said quietly as she saw one of the gang members walking in.

It was the orc who called her a bitch.

He looked down at her a moment and pulled a chair out for her as he frowned. He pushed it under the table once she sat down and moved to sit nearby. She raised a brow at this and looked at him. "Thanks," she said.

"Tch…whatever," he grunted. He pushed his shades up and crossed his arms leaning back in his chair.

The teacher was another undead, a man this time, who looked like he was having a few problems getting his lessons together. He spoke in a high pitched hyper tone as he began to teach.

"Mr. Dumas, could ya slow it down a bit?" a troll asked as Kali glanced over at him a moment, recognizing the red hair. It was Vol'jin, the teenaged CEO of a natural health food company. His father had recently died, and the boy was not only juggling school, but business meetings.

"Excuse me, Mr. Vol'jin," Mr. Dumas said as he straightened his tie resuming his class.

After it was finally over, Kali stood and walked to Vol'jin to talk to him. Yet the orc was there, well, not up close and personal, but a bit out of the way waiting for her. And the troll noticed this.

"How'd ya git ol' Rograx to be yer bodyguard?" he asked blinking.

"I didn't ask for a bodyguard, trust me," she answered. "I ain't lookin' for one, he just called me a bitch in homeroom, and now is actin' like this!"

"Dat boy…be careful round him," he said. "He be one of dose gangy boys. Dey all have da bad voodoo."

"I'll remember that," she said and waved heading off.

Rograx followed a few feet behind her, keeping an eye on her. Since he was taller, he could see over a few students to see where she was heading. Kali on the other hand, wasn't liking this, believing it was like a puppy following his master.

"WHOOPS!"

A crash of books was heard as a girl with black curly hair rushed to pick them up. She too wore a green uniform and looked a bit weak. Kali blinked and moved to help her.

"Thank you," the girl said gratefully. "I just come back to school and find new books! I couldn't get enough!" She looked a bit guilty at this and embarrassed.

Kali chuckled. "I guess you love to read," she said.

"Oh yes!" the girl said smiling back. "Every new thing that's good, I've read it. I'm like that I guess." She pushed back a curl revealing crystal blue eyes. She seemed human in almost every way, except her eyes. Kali noticed the pupils were slits, similar to a cat or a snake.

"I'm Kali Sunstrider," Kali said holding a hand out to shake hers.

"Anya Stormrage," Anya said shaking her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Anya…" A voice said stern and male as the two looked up. An older student stood there, black spiky hair and gray eyes gazing down at the two. "Always have to make such a scene?"

"Sorry, Big Brother," Anya whispered as she picked up the last of her books. She looked down a moment.

The boy just shook his head as he gathered some books and pulled her up a bit fast that she had to catch herself. He looked at Kali, his eyes seeming like two storm clouds. "A high elf," he said. "A rare thing. And you wear green for neutral."

Kali nodded her head, now seeing why Anya would cower like this. He was even spooking her by his manner. "Yeah," she said.

"Hey, Stefan!" Rograx walked up. "Stop terrorizing the girls, man."

"I was merely helping my little sister," Stefan said staring at the orc. It seemed the two were part of the gang, but Kali had to wonder, why two humans? Or was he even human at all?

Rograx looked at Anya. He reached up and ruffled her curls. "I hope you're taking care of her," he said.

"She's old enough to do that on her own," Stefan said. "I'm not my sister's keeper."

"I'm sure," the orc responded.

Anya fixed her hair and looked at Kali. "We'll have to talk again sometime."

"I'd like that," Kali agreed. "Sorry if I got ya in trouble."

"No, you didn't," Anya reassured her. She headed off with Stefan.


	2. A Friend in Need

Kali managed to catch up to Anya during study hall. She noticed the girl so wrapped up in a book, she didn't notice her approach. Kali cleared her throat.

"Stormrage, wasn't it?" she asked.

Anya looked up and nodded. "Sunstrider," she said. "How are you enjoying your first day?"

"It's eventful," Kali said sitting down. "I was wonderin' somethin'. You said that you just came back. Did somethin' happen?"

Anya looked hesitant for a moment. She closed her book and sighed. "Yeah," she said. She stood up and led Kali to the girl's restroom so they could be alone a moment. "I'm not sure if you heard that an epidemic was around a certain area of town. A cursed area of town."

"Ya mean that worgen curse?" Kali asked. "I heard 'bout it. Someone turned people into werewolves."

"I was a recent case," Anya said. "And as a precaution, I had to leave school awhile to make sure I stayed in control. There's other worgen here too, some not as nice as I am. My brother's among them. He's a senior thankfully."

"He seems rather hard on ya," Kali noticed.

"You have no idea," Anya sighed. "It doesn't help that my uncle chose me over him to be his apprentice." She looked at her. "I'm also a druid in training. My uncle is the most powerful and most respected of them all."

"Now I know where I've heard your name before," Kali said. "Your uncle is Malfurion Stormrage, ain't he?"

"Yeah, and he's a teacher here too," Anya said. "He does some botany class."

Kali looked at her. "And your brother is a druid too?"

"Yeah, but Uncle Mal believes he's heading down his brother's path," Anya said. "Who happens to be the PE teacher. People say Illidan has some sort of problem. However, my brother has been learning from him the dark arts as well and that isn't settling well in the family. And he's been abusive a bit to me. Illidan tries to tell him to stop, but it's like he's jealous or something."

Kali put a hand on her shoulder. "Seems like you've been through a lot," she said. She bit her lip. "Let's be friends."

Anya's eyes lit up as she smiled. "I'd like that."

"Stormrage?" Baine looked at Kali as he sat on the roof with her for lunch with Vol'jin. "I've heard of them. A family of druids, except Malfurion's wife, she's a nurse."

"Dey're respected," Vol'jin piped up. "Dat boy Stefan though, he be de bad seed."

"Makes me worried for Anya," Kali admitted. "She says he's abusive or jealous one. Plus he's one of those people that all he has to do is look and you run."

Baine nodded. "He became a worgen after Anya, but he was still coming here," he said. "Hers must've been worse."

Kali nodded as she unwrapped her sandwich. "She needs friends," she said. "Stefan's keepin' that from happenin'. And I think the more friends she gets, the better her self confidence will be. That abuse is gettin' to her."

Vol'jin nodded. "Den we'll be her friends as well," he said as he smiled. With his tusks, he looked more like a mammoth. "Yet wat happened to dat orc followin' ya? Did ya kick him to da curb?"

Kali shook her head as she ate. "Nope, I just managed to slip away from him," she said. "I didn't ask for a puppy ya know."

Baine raised a brow on that one. "Who's following her?"

"Dat orc Rograx," Vol'jin said. "Part of dose bastards."

"Good god," Baine said shaking his head. "Now she's attracted them." He looked at Kali. "What class you have next?"

"Illidan's."

Both of the two stared at her. "Good luck," they said together.

Illidan blew his whistle as the class ran to line up in order of height. Kali put her book down and moved to find her spot as she blinked seeing a shadow over her. She slowly turned and saw the night elf staring down at her. She swallowed.

"You're new," he said quietly. "I'll let you slip this time. How tall are you?"

"Uh…last check, 5'3, sir," Kali said embarrassed at how short she was for a high elf.

"Um…Uncle Illidan?" Anya looked at him. "Let her stand over here by me."

"You're taller than her," he said sternly. "But I will this time." He pushed her toward the worgen enough that Kali nearly stumbled. _Damn, that bastard's strong! _she thought as she moved to Anya gratefully.

"He usually picks dodge ball for the first activity when a new student comes," Anya whispered. "Watch."

"Now class, since Miss Sunstrider seems to not understand our rules, today's activity is dodge ball," Illidan said as he held a ball in his hands. "And as usual, I will be the one throwing it…you get detention if you're hit."

Kali raised both brows. Anya was right!

The game consisted of everyone running away from Illidan as he would hit random students, or targets, to knock them over, if not knock them into a concussion. Kali had to arch backward to dodge the ball as she even did a split to miss. Her flexibility came from her agility due to being a hunter.

Yet she saw a student hit the floor beside her as her eyes widened. She was noticing that the class was becoming smaller and smaller due to this. Anya was hit on the side of the face, receiving a bit of a bruised eye, but it didn't stop her from cheering Kali on as she now was one of the last ones there.

She noticed another blood elf there, this one taller and male. His long blond hair was down and he seemed to be studying her as they were dodging things. Kali stared at this as she frowned doing a back flip as the bell rang. She saw him approach her as she raised a brow. "Hello," she said.

"Hello, Princess," he said as he kissed her hand. He smiled softly at her.

"I ain't no princess," she said withdrawing her hand with a blush.

"Well, according to what they told me, you are," he said. He chuckled. "How silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Lor'themar Theron."

Kali dropped her books in surprise. "The Regent Lord," she said.

"Soon to be," he corrected as he helped her gather her books. He straightened up. "Yet you're still above me in rank."

Kali gritted her teeth a moment. "The Sunstrider dynasty is dead," she said. "It died with Kael'thas."

"Your father," he pointed out. "So the dynasty isn't dead and many here view you still as our princess."

"Mr. Theron, lemme make one thing clear," she said. "My father is Thrall. Kael'thas gave up bein' my father when I was born and second, a female heir to the throne ain't rather smiled on. I'd rather be princess of the Horde than princess of a corrupted race who can't stop usin' fel magic!" And with that, she walked off.

By the time Kali got to her motorcycle at the end of the day, she sighed softly tossing her backpack in her side car a moment. She sat down against it deep in thought. After her confrontation with Lor, she was realizing just how difficult this was going to be. "Heir to the throne," she said softly to herself. "I gave that up…because I don't wanna be like him." She fixed her helmet as she looked up seeing Lor walking to his car.

He glanced over at Kali a moment studying her. He knew somehow he would have to convince her to return to their people, despite her being a high elf and not a blood elf like he and his other followers had become. He got into his car.

Kali watched this and flipped her visor down as she started her engine making sure Kamara was secure as she began to drive off.

Anya watched this raising a brow as she walked to her Jeep. She had heard the whole thing in gym, but chose not to ask Kali just yet on it. She walked down the stairs and saw her brother along with a few others in his gang as she frowned and continued walking.

Rograx studied Anya quietly a moment. He had to admit, he had admired her from a distance, but kept that distance due to Stefan. He then heard Stefan clear his throat as he looked down at the druid.

"Sooner or later, she won't be around for you to drool at," he said sternly.

"What do you mean?" Rograx asked.

"I'm just saying," Stefan retorted. "Little Miss Goody Two Shoes…I can't wait until she's broken completely." He lit a cigarette.

"I thought you loved your sister," Rog said staring at Stefan scornfully.

"Once upon a time," Stefan admitted. "Now she's a bigger pain in the ass than anything else."

"You mean her becoming friends with the princess?" Rog asked.

"The princess is nothing," Stefan said. "But one day my dear sister will pay for her crime of killing him."

"Killing who?"

"Our father."


End file.
